Corrupted Dragon and the Scarlet Light
by Death Kettle
Summary: What if instead of Erza Jellal decided to use Natsu as his sacrifice for the Tower of Heaven. And what if such a decision caused a dark force within Natsu to be released so that it could corrupt him. Story starts in Akane Resort as team Natsu prepares to go gambling. Sorry I really suck at summaries. Now rated M for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: As a heads up in this story Lisanna did not "die" when she went on the Mission with Mira and Elfman thanks to them deciding to take Natsu with them so don't be surprised when Mira appears as Erza's demonic rival instead of the sweet and sensitive Mira in later chapters.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.**

* * *

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Hey Erza we're going down to the casino you coming?" Lucy asked

Erza from behind the door. "Yeah I'll be out in just a minute."

Erza responded as she requiped out of her Heart Kreuz Armor and into a purple dress and tied up her hair.

"This might be a good chance to ask Natsu if he has any feeling towards anyone in the guild" Erza thought to herself with a smile.

Ever since Lucy had joined Fairy Tail it seemed like Natsu and happy both seemed to spend the majority of their time with Lucy and less with everyone else including Lisanna Happy's mother.

"There's no way Natsu and Lucy could be dating each other this quickly could they?" Erza thought as she tried to reassure herself.

Though she knew she had no reason to be jealous since she and Natsu didn't have any kind of relationship outside of being friends… at least not yet.

For some time now she had begun to harbor feeling towards the guild's dragon slayer but has yet to find the courage to come out and tell him how she feels.

Natsu had always been a golden light in her life. His constantly cheery attitude always had a way of brightening her day when she was down. She loved that no matter what happened he would never stop fighting for his friends and was always willing to take a risk for them without any hesitation.

However despite how she felt about him she refused to allow herself to grow any romantic relationships with anyone until she found a way to free Sho and the others trapped back at the Tower of Heaven.

"Until they are free I have no right to live my life carefree while they are trapped under Jellal's influence"

Though that never stopped her from thinking of Natsu when she read her romance novels. Her face began to turn the same shade as her hair at the thought.

"Hey! Earth to Erza!' you ready?!" Natsu yelled through the door jolting Erza out of her day dreaming.

"Natsu you can't just rush someone like that just because your impatient" Lucy exclaimed from the hallway.

Erza's door suddenly flew open and before Natsu could respond. When he look over at Erza he almost screamed in terror when he saw the evil look in Erza's eyes and quickly turned in an attempt to escape her wrath.

However before he got more than two feet away Erza's hand quickly shot out and grabbed him by his scarf.

"I'm sorry Natsu was I taking too long in getting ready?" Erza asked and a clearly not apologetic voice.

"What! Of course not I was just fine with waiting but Happy was getting impatient." Natsu said as he quickly tried to turn the knight's wrath away from himself.

"That's funny seeing as how you are the only one standing outside my door" Erza said.

"But what about Lucy and Hap…py…" Natsu started before he noticed that Lucy and Happy were no longer in the hallway with them as they had quickly made a run for it when they saw Erza come out of her room with murder in her eyes. Natsu gulped and closed his eyes preparing to meet his end.

However instead of hitting him Erza thought of a better idea.

"Tell you what Natsu, as your punishment you have to buy me a slice of strawberry cheesecake and spend the whole time we're in the casino with me" Erza said.

"Natsu seeing this as a chance to avoid being beaten to death quickly agreed to her demands and they made their way to the casino.

* * *

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Shortly after arriving at the casino Erza and Natsu found themselves at one of the poker tables. Erza was currently enjoying the slice of strawberry cheesecake that Natsu bought her when Lucy and Happy came over and joined them.

"Hey guys how's your game going?" Erza smiled smugly as she looked over at Lucy sitting across the table.

"Winning as expected." Erza told her. Natsu looked over to Lucy how about you Luce are you winning big too?" he asked. In response Lucy started to cry just thinking of all the rent money she lost. Looking at her crying Natsu decided he should just take her response as a no.

A strange block shaped man walked up to Erza and the others from behind.

"Complimentary drinks for the dandy winner and her friends" he said.

"Thank you very much" Erza thanked him as she took the drink and drank it in one gulp with Natsu and Lucy following her example with their drinks.

Erza began to play another hand when she suddenly noticed that she was growing tired all of a sudden. Just as she started to wonder why she was so tired all of a sudden a tanned blonde walk up behind the dealer.

"Dealer change" he informed the dealer. The dealer bowed then turned and left to go to another table.

"Nice to see you again sister" the new dealer said as he walked up to the table and began shuffling the cards in his hand.

"Wait a minute do I know you" Erza asked as she took a closer look at the dealer.

"You don't recognize me sister?' I'm hurt" he said with a twisted smile on his face.

"Sho?!' is that you" Erza asked feeling a knot of worry tighten in her gut as she began to realize who he was.

"Yes it's me sister and we're here to pick up a sacrifice to take back to the Tower of Heaven with us." Sho said with the twisted smile still on his face.

"Wait we?" Erza asked taking note of what he said while trying to fight the urge to fall asleep.

"That's right the rest of us wanted to come see you and your dandy new friends" The strange block shaped man from earlier said as he walked back up to the table.

"Wallie is that you Erza asked shocked at his appearance.

"Yeah it's me I had a few changes done to make me a much smoother and dandier guy." Wallie said as he walked up.

Before Erza could respond the room suddenly went pitch black.

"What's going" Erza asked looking around in the darkness.

Then just as quickly as it came the darkness disappeared. Erza quickly looked around noticing that all of the people in the casino had suddenly disappeared. She turned around and saw Sho standing a ways away with Wallie alongside him.

Erza then noticed that all of the people who were in the casino were now trapped within the cards in Sho's hands as he let the cards scatter onto the ground.

"Let them go Sho they have nothing to do with this." Erza commanded while still fighting the effects of what she suspected to be a sleeping drug that Wallie had put in their drinks.

"I'm well aware of that sister, but I don't want them to get in the way as we make off with Salamander." Sho responded calmly

"How are you even able to use magic?" Erza asked

"Like Wallie said we all had a feel changes done to us." Sho said.

"Don't look so surprised Erzy Werzy a female voice said from the other side of the table. Erza looked over and saw Milliana standing over an unconscious Lucy and Natsu.

"It's been a long time since we've seen each other you can't possibly have believed we wouldn't have changed after you abandoned us" another voice spoke as a large man suddenly appeared alongside Milliana and picked up Natsu from his chair and threw him over his shoulder.

"Magic is easy once you get a hang of it"

"Simon is that you" Erza asked surprised to see him here along with the rest.

"I'm afraid we can't stay around to chat for very long as we need to return to Jellal." Simon said as he began to walk away with Natsu.

"Natsu!" Erza shouted in distress.

"There's no way I'm going to let them just walk out with Natsu without a fight" Erza said to herself despite the ever increasing need to sleep.

She looked over at Sho and the rest still not believing that they were able to use magic. Erza made an attempt to go after them as they started to walk away only to collapse onto the ground unable to get her body to get back up.

"Please take me instead" Erza pleaded weakly as she helplessly watched them walk away with Natsu.

"I'm afraid that's not possible Erza" Simon said with looking back at her.

"Jellal gave us specific orders that we were to only take Salamander with us and to leave you behind just like you left us behind when you betrayed us."

Despite her best efforts to stay awake Erza felt sleep overcome her with the last thing she saw being Simon and the others walking away with Natsu hating her inability to help him.

* * *

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Erza wake up!" Grays voice sounded in her head.

"G…Gray?" Erza mumbled as she opened her eyes to see Gray kneeling over her with worry written all over his face.

"What happened to you guys where's Natsu and Happy" Gray asked her as she sat up.

"We were attacked by..." Erza started as her memories of what just happened rush back to her. "Natsu!' We have to help him!" Erza suddenly exclaimed as she struggled to stand.

"Hold on do you even know where whoever attacked you even went?" Gray asked trying to calm her down.

"Yes I know exactly who they are and where they're going." Erza said as she pushed pass Gray and started to walk towards the exit.

"You won't stand a chance against them on your own you should let us help you" an unfamiliar voice said. Erza looked over to see Phantom Lord's Juvia Lockser helping Lucy up from where she had collapsed.

"Wait a minute weren't you with Phantom Lord?" Erza asked looking over at Juvia with suspicion. "I was with them but now I want to help my beloved Gray which means I'm here to help you.

"Then you can help by assisting Gray and Lucy in returning to the Guild while I go and save Natsu and Happy.

"We're going with you Erza" Gray said adamantly.

"There are friends too and there's no way I'm going to let them get away with jumping us the way they did. Erza couldn't help but smile at hearing this.

"Come let's find a boat then I'll tell you how I know the ones that attacked us" Erza told them.

After they left the casino they quickly found a magic boat and informed the military about the people back in the casino trapped inside of the cards.

"Ok Erza" Gray said as they started to sail in the direction Erza directed them towards. "I think it's time that you tell us just who those people were.

"Your right" Erza began. "I met them before I came to Fairy Tail after my village was attacked and I alongside them were kidnapped by a group of Zereth worshippers to build a tower known as the R System.

Everyone was silent as Erza finished telling them the story of her time building the R System and what she had to go through. After looking at the compassion on their faces as she told them about the nightmare that she was forced to live through Erza couldn't help but hate herself for not telling them sooner.

"Maybe if I told them before all of this happened we might have been prepared for when they attacked and Natsu and Happy would be safe" Erza thought to herself.

Gray was quick to notice the look of regret on Erza's face.

" Don't blame yourself Erza there's no way you could have known what would happen, besides I'm willing to bet that Natsu will have broken fee and will be waiting for us with that idiotic grin on his face asking what took us so long." Gray said trying to cheer her up.

"I'm sure your right" Erza said with a small smile.

* * *

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Natsu had no idea where he was except for the fact that he was on a ship and was suffering from major motion sickness.

"Why am I always the only person to suffer from motion sickness?" Natsu wondered miserably. He tried to get an idea of where he was but was unfortunately too occupied with his sickness to do little more than keep from vomiting.

"Look at the poor guy" Wallie chuckled looking over at Natsu.

"I doubt we even need those ropes to keep him in check." He laughed

"Salamander is an extraordinarily powerful wizard and should not be underestimated Simon said as he too was looking over at Natsu who was on the verge of throwing up while tied up in the back of the ship.

"If you say so." Wallie said as he walked out of the room leaving Simon alone with Natsu. After making sure that Wallie had left and that no one else was nearby Simon walked over to Natsu.

"Can you hear me Natsu?" Simon asked in a hushed voice as he leaned close to Natsu. Because of his sickness Natsu barely managed to grunt in response.

"Good because when we arrive at the tower I'm going to need your help." Simon said.

Natsu didn't respond but he could tell that Natsu was listening.

"For Erza's sake it's important that we work together because if we fail I can assure you that her life will be in danger."

He could tell that that he had Natsu's attention after mentioning Erza but before he could say more he heard a sound come from the entrance to the storage room they were keeping Natsu in. He quickly turned towards the noise but didn't see anyone.

"It's not safe to talk here but I'll try to find a way to free you after we reach the Tower" Simon said as he hurried out of the room.

Natsu wasn't sure what to think of what the man said.

"What does this have to do with Erza and why the hell am I tied up?" Natsu wondered.

"The last thing I remember is sitting with Erza at the poker table right before passing out.' Guess I have no choice but to trust this guy and hope I can get myself out of this mess.

* * *

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Master Jellal the retrieval mission was a success and Salamander will arrive at the Tower soon." A tall man with long dark blue hair said as he approached a cloaked man sitting on a throne.

"Excellent once he arrives we can begin the ritual." Jellal said. Why target Salamander and not the traitor Erza?" the man asked curious of Jellal's reasoning.

"Erza possesses enough magical strength to be a fitting sacrifice this is true but the power that is hidden within Salamander is far superior to the power that many of the Ten Wizard saints possess." Jellal informed the man.

"Unlike Erza who has full control of her magical power Salamander has yet to fully realize his true potential and therefore should be easier to control.' And besides what could be better than forcing Erza to suffer the pain of losing a friend as punishment for betraying us." Jellal said with a smug smile on his face.

"As always Master Jellal you are truly wise." The man said as he bowed and left the room.

* * *

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Erza could do nothing but worry as they sailed towards the home of her nightmares.

"Please let Natsu be ok please, please be ok Natsu" Erza repeated constantly to herself. The whole time they've been on the sailing she's been cursing herself for allowing Natsu to be captured by Jellal and without so much as a fight.

"Erza you have to stop blaming yourself for what happened" Gray said looking over at her with worry written all over his features.

"That's where you're wrong Gray." Erza said without looking at him.

"If I hadn't been so careless and let my guard down I would have been more prepared for when they attacked." She said miserably

"You said it yourself that it's been years since you left the Tower, there's no way you could have predicted what would have happened." Lucy said trying her best to comfort Erza.

"Hey do you guys feel that?" Gray said suddenly as he felt an evil magical aura. They looked up into the sky and saw the birds around them begin to die and fall to the sea.

"Don't worry ill protect us" Juvia said as she encased their boat in a water barrier.

"The Tower of Heaven!" Erza gasped staring at the front of the ship.

"I can't believe they actually finished it." Erza said.' That must be why Jellal took Natsu!" Erza realized.

"They plan to they plan using Natsu as a sacrifice to activate the Tower" Erza realized as she felt the knot of worry in her stomach begin to tighten even more.

"Don't worry Erza we'll get Natsu and Happy back and make sure to beat up anyone that gets in our way." Gray said confidently with Lucy and Juvia nodding confidently in agreement.

"I hope your right Gray, I really do" Erza said as she continued to stare at the massive tower.

* * *

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Simon walked over to the cell where they had placed Natsu after they had arrived at the tower hoping no one would see him and question what he was doing in the cell block.

"Just a little bit further" he said to himself.

As he entered the cell they left Natsu in he was surprised to see that Natsu was no longer in the cell.

"Looking for someone Simon?" a voice asked from behind him.

He quickly turned around to see Jellal standing behind him with Sho and two guards standing alongside him.

"When Sho came to me and told me that he overheard you planning to free Salamander after arriving returning to the tower I must say I was hurt." Jellal said in a clearly fake hurt voice.

"How could you betray us just like Erza did Simon" Sho yelled at him the pain in his voice clearly real as tears began to appear in his eyes.

"Jellal this is just a misunderstanding Sho just misheard… Simon began only to be cut off by Jellal as he began to slowly walk up to Simon.

"Oh I understand what you're doing quite clearly" Jellal said right before he thrust the dagger he had hidden in his sleeve into Simon's throat, shocking Sho with his action.

"It's clear to me that you are nothing more than a traitor just like Erza." Jellal said as he let Simon collapse onto the ground where a pool of blood began to form using wiping the blood off of the blade with his sleeve.

"I suffered Erza's betrayal but I will not suffer yours Simon." Jellal spat.

"But don't worry I have no doubt that Erza is already on her way to try save Salamander." Jellal said as he looked down at Simon as he bled to death.

"I'll be sure to send her to the afterlife to join you. Jellal looked over at Sho who just stared at Simon still shocked that Jellal would do such a thing.

"Take Sho back to his room so he can rest" Jellal commanded the guards as he walked away towards the thrones room.

The last thing he heard before leaving the area was Sho's cry of anguish.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

 **Author's note: Hope you guys enjoyed the short read. This was my first attempt at writing something like this so please be merciful with the reviews. Any constructive criticism on how I can improve will be appreciated.**

 **I currently plan on making more chapters once I get my ideas in place in what I want to have happen.**

 **Please Review and thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Once again I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.**

 **Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

 **Jellal**

Jellal smiled contently as the council began the vote for using the Etherion Cannon began.

"Victory is at hand" he said confidently to the advisor standing to his side. "Once the council votes to activate the Etherion we simply have to use Dragneel as our sacrifice."

"Should we not prepare for Erza's arrival master Jellal?" The man asked.

"There's no reason to worry Askell.' If anything Erza's arrival will provide some entertainment for us while we wait on the council."

"Erza is a powerful wizard, it's possible she could disrupt our plans." The Askell insisted.

"Exactly why she will be the perfect opponent.' Victory without a challenge is hardly a victory" Jellal told him. "By allowing Erza and her friends to enter the tower and attempt to save Salamander victory will no longer be certain and there will be a challenge added to our little game.

 **Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

 **Erza**

"So the question is… How the hell are we going to be able to get up there!?" Lucy asked staring at the massive tower.

"On our way here I noticed that there is a tunnel underwater that we could use to sneak into the tower" Juvia suggested.

"Though it would be close to a ten minute swim to get to the other side"

"I don't know about you but normal people can't hold their breath that long" Lucy sweatdropped.

"Not to worry I can create pockets of air for all of us use while we swim through the tunnel"

"Excellent then let's get going" Erza commanded already walking towards the direction Juvia indicated the tunnel in. "It's my fault Natsu is in danger and I will not rest until he's safe and out of danger." She swore to herself.

"I will not let Jellal hurt Natsu" Erza said to herself as she dived into the water the moment Juvia created a pocket of air for her with the others scrambling to catch up with her.

 **Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

 **Jellal**

"Master Jellal if I may have a moment?"

Jellal looked over to see Ultear approaching him. "Ultear what are you doing here?' If the council discovers you're missing it could destroy our plans if they get suspicious.

"You need not worry" Ultear said "You forget that I control time and space I'll be able to return to ERA in a matter of seconds before they even notice I've left and even if we reconvene before I am finished I can always use projection magic."

"If you say so" Jellal responded not entirely convinced. "So what is it you're doing here?"

"I was hoping you would allow me to attempt to draw forth whatever power is hidden within Natsu Dragneel so that we can insure that he does indeed possess enough power to be used as a sacrifice." Ultear answered.

Jellal took a moment to think about what she was asking before answering. "

Very well but be quick the council will reconvene soon to begin a second vote on the use of the Etherion.

"But of course Master Jellal" Ultear responded as she turned and walked away.

 **Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

 **Natsu**

"I'm beginning to think that guy was lying to me" Natsu said to himself wondering where Simon was as he hung suspended by chains. "I suppose I could just break myself out" he said to himself smiling at the idea of causing trouble for the people who kidnapped him.

"Planning on escaping are we" a female voice asked from the entrance to the cell.

Natsu looked over to see a dark haired woman walk into his cell.

"Wait a minute I recognize that smell" Natsu exclaimed

"You're that masked guy from Galuna Island!" Natsu continued. "Why the hell are you dressed like a woman now?"

"I am a WOMAN you idiot!" Ultear responded.

"Are you sure?" Natsu asked looking at her intently still not believing her to really be a woman.

"If you want I could show you just how much of a woman I really am" She said in a sultry voice making Natsu's face turn as red as Erza's hair.

"No, no I'm fine I believe you" Natsu rushed trying to hide his embarrassment.

Ultear pouted a little at this answer. "Such a disappointment, and here I was hoping you would be a little fun."

"So why are you here?" Natsu asked trying to change the subject.

"I suppose you could say I'm here to help you" she answered mysteriously.

"Help me how?"

"It's clear to me that there is immense power hidden within you and I want to bring it to the surface which should make you way stronger than you currently are.

"Hidden power?" Natsu asked more than a little confused.

"Don't worry all you need to know is that you will be much stronger than you are now.' However unfortunately the process will be rather painful for you." Ultear said emotionlessly

"I'm not sure if I like the sounds of this" Natsu said getting a little nervous.

"Just relax it will all be over soon." Ultear said as she began to use her time magic on Natsu.

"I think I'll start by unlocking you second origin."

 **Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

 **Erza**

"That was a close one!" Lucy exclaimed as they finally reached the other side of the tunnel and came onto dry land.

"For a second I thought I was going to run out of air" Lucy Continued.

"I'm surprised you didn't" Juvia said looking over a Lucy.

"I made yours smaller than the others so the fact that you made it is quite remarkable."

"Wait you mean you made mine smaller on purpose!" Lucy exclaimed in anger.

"Enough you two we have to hurry" Erza commanded and she began to look around. So long as Natsu was in Jellal's hands she would not rest until Natsu was free and Jellal punished for his crimes.

"At least we'll have the element of surprise" Gray said walking up to Erza.

"Guess again" Erza said looking up.

Gray looked followed Erza's line of sight and saw hundreds of soldiers and magic beasts waiting for them.

"Why can't anything ever be easy" Lucy complained as she grabbed Taurus's celestial key.

"Hold on Lucy" Erza commanded.

"Don't waste your magic on them I'll take care of this" Erza said with a look of pure annoyance on her face as she requiped into her Heaven's Wheel Armor.

Erza then began to summon hundreds of swords out of nowhere each one aimed at a different target.

The soldiers who were at first looking down at the group confident that it would be an easy victory were now growing concerned as more and more swords began to appear.

"Prepare to die with dignity!" Erza told the soldiers as she launched her swords.

 **Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

 **Jellal**

"As expected our forces stood little chance against Erza and her friends." Jellal said watching Erza wipe out his troops with easy.

"Askell open the lower entrance so they can enter the tower." Jellal commanded

"As you command Jellal." Askell responded. "What is Jellal thinking?' at this rate Erza and her comrades will free Salamander." Askell thought as he lower the stairs allowing Erza and the others to enter the tower.

"Don't worry so much Askell." Jellal said reassuringly. "The Magic Council has voted to fire the Etherion so all we have to do is wait so why not have a little fun with Erza and her friends."

 **Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

 **Erza**

 **"** Damnit Natsu where are you!?" Erza shouted as she proceeded to charge through the Tower wiping out any guards foolish enough to face her wrath.

"If I had to guess I'd say that Natsu is being held in the dungeons." Erza thought to herself as she tried to remember the way to get the dungeon. "Damnit why can't I remember where-"Erza began before her train of thought was stopped when she suddenly sensed an incredible amount of magic appear as if out of nowhere followed by a very large explosion.

"I'm willing to bet that explosion came from Natsu" Gray said as he caught up to Erza.

"I'm sure but there's no way this amount of magic energy could be coming from Natsu." Erza responded.

"There's something dark coming from this magic energy" Erza thought to herself. "There's no way this could be Natsu."

"Well no use standing here let's get going!" Gray shouted as he charged down the hallway leading to the source of the magic energy.

 **Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

 **Ultear**

"Holy shit I knew this kid had power within him but this is bordering on insane" Ultear sweatdropped as she recovered from the explosion Natsu caused.

After releasing Natsu's second origin she sensed a power that reminded her of Zereth's magic. When she sensed it she began to use her magic to try and force whatever it was to the surface only for Natsu to suddenly burst with more magical energy than she could have ever imagined possible.

"What connection could this kid have to Zereth?" She wondered as she watched as Natsu began to storm out of the dungeon area destroying anything that got in his way.

"Well at least he's not coming after me Ultear thought as she teleported back to the Council Headquarters." These fools call themselves a magic council but didn't even notice that both Jellal and I were using projection magic. She thought.

"I should inform Master Hades of this power within Natsu Dragneel."

 **Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

 **Natsu**

Natsu had no idea what was going on with him. First that woman unlocked some hidden cache of magic within him causing an intense amount of pain. Then she started to use her magic more forcefully until suddenly it felt like something deep within himself woke up as if from a long sleep unleashing more magic than he knew how to handle.

"I don't know what the hell she did to me but I feel great!" Natsu cheered as he continued to destroy everything in his path.

"Those guys who caught me mentioned some guy named Jellal I bet he's the one who's behind all of this!"

"If I were in charge around here I bet id want to be on the top of the tower so I'll go up there and use this new power to kick that guys ass for causing so much trouble!" he declared as he charged up the tower.

 **Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

 **Erza**

Erza and the others were charging up the tower when they heard a familiar voice cry out.

"Someone save me from this crazy cat lady!" Happy cried as he ran. He then noticed the others and quickly flew into Erza.

"Erza save me she's nuts I tell ya NUTS!" he cried

"Calm down who are you talking about Happy?" Erza asked trying to comfort the poor cat.

"There you are Kitty!" Milliana yelled as she turned around a corner and saw them. "With Erza what are you doing here?" She asked as she got into a fighting stance. With Wallie coming around the corner and joining her.

"I didn't think you'd be dumb enough to come back here" Wallie said as he readied himself to fight.

"Wait don't fight her!" a voice shouted from another hallway.

They all turned to see Sho approach them.

"Erza I want you to tell us your side of the story about what happened when you left all those years ago." Sho said.

 **Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

 **Jellal**

"It would seem Sho has decided to turn against us" Jellal remarked watching Sho and the others listening to Erza as she told them the truth of what happened.

"Askell take the rest of our forces and leave the tower.' The Etherion will be firing soon and I don't need any distractions for when Dragneel finally reaches the top of the tower.

"Yes Master Jellal." Askell responded as he turned to walk away.

 **Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

 **Erza**

"There's no way that could be true" Milliana shouted as Erza finished her story.

"Jellal has always been here for us and would never betray us like that." Wallie agreed

"You're wrong" Sho said shocking all of them.

"Jellal doesn't care about any of us." He continued "He proved that to me when he killed Simon.

"Wait Jellal did what" Wallie Exclaimed in shock.

"On the way back to the tower I overheard Simon talking to Salamander about freeing him once we got to the tower.' When I heard that I went to Jellal hoping that he would simply confront him and change his mind." Sho said as tears began to form in his eyes.

"But Jellal didn't even give him a chance to explain why he wanted to free Salamander he just walked up shoved his knife into his throat." Sho said as began to break down into sobs.

"Erza was completely shocked by this revelation. "Has Jellal truly lost his mind?' How could he just kill Simon without as much as a second thought?" She thought to herself.

"It's…It's all my fault that Simon's dead" Sho sobbed

"No it's my fault" Erza said as she stood there trembling with her hair covering her eyes. "If I hadn't left then this could have all been avoided if we worked together."

"Don't blame yourself Sho and neither should you Erza" Milliana said as she tried to comfort both of them.

"We have to get out of here" Sho said as he started to collect himself.

"What do you mean?" Erza asked

"I overheard Jellal talking with Askell that the Council has voted to fire the Etherion cannon at the tower.' We have less than 15 minutes before it fires."

"Shit if that's the case we gotta start making tracks pronto" Wallie said.

"I agree but we can't leave without Natsu" Erza said as she tried to think of a plan.

"Looks like most of the ships are already leaving" Gray said looking out of one of the windows watching as multiple ships began to take off and leave the tower.

"Gray take the others and get a boat for us to use." Erza Commanded. "While you do that I'll get Natsu and we will meet up with you."

"There's no way I'm leaving you here alone" Gray argued.

"If you don't then we are all going to die anyways when the Etherion fires." Erza countered.

Erza could see the conflict going on within Gray but knew he was close to agreeing with her. "Just do as I say." Erza said using the scariest voice she had at her disposal.

Gray at hearing the danger in her voice and seeing the look of annoyance on her face quickly agreed with Erza's command.

"Aye we'll be waiting for you and Natsu on the ship Erza" Gray exclaimed as he bolted back down the ladder to get away from Erza's anger as quickly as possible with the others attempting to catch up to him while giving many backward glances in Erza direction.

"Good at least now they'll be safe" Erza said as she took a moment to collect herself. "Jellal I will avenge Simon's murder and I will rescue Natsu from your plans." She thought to herself as she turned and continued her way up the tower.

 **Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

 **Natsu**

"Where are you coward?!" Natsu raged as he continued to rampage through the tower as he went up the tower.

"When I find this Jellal guy I'm going to give him an extra beating just for making me look for him." He said to himself as he busted down a pair of large heavy doors.

"You're going to give me a beating?" a curious voice asked from across the room he had just barged into.

Natsu looked over to see a cloaked man sitting on a throne looking at him with a confident smile on his face.

"You must be this Jellal guy I keep hearing about" Natsu said eager to fight someone.

"It would seem Ultear did in fact find a large amount of magic hidden within you" Jellal said completely ignoring what Natsu said.

"Ultear?' Who the hell is that?" Natsu asked confused.

"She's the one that unlocked your power"

"Oh so her names Ultear huh?" Natsu asked.

Before Jellal could respond Natsu suddenly charged straight at him charging at him summoning his flames to his hands.

 **Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

 **Author**

 **Sorry to disappoint you guys but I'm going to fast forward through fights in this chapter. To be 100% honest with you guys every time I attempted to write a fight scene with Jellal or anyone else my mind went elsewhere since I'm more focused on ideas for fights that aren't already seen in the show so if you want a fight between Natsu and Erza vs Jellal or Ikaruga watch the show or read manga. I do intend on writing fight scenes in later chapters just not this one. But now let's get back to the story that you guys are here to read.**

 **Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

 **Erza**

Erza Knew she was in trouble

This woman Ikaruga had destroyed her most powerful armors with little effort.

"For years I have hidden behind my armor." She said. "But that ends now!" She declared as she reequipped into her "Clear Heart clothing" ( **Samurai get up)**

"What's this?" Ikaruga asked looking at Erza's new requip. "If your hoping to win id suggest you bring out another set of armor" she mocked.

"I no longer need my armor to win my battles" she responded. " This is all I need to defeat you!" She said as she charged Ikaruga.

 **(Watch show if you want the rest of the fight)**

 **Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

 **Erza**

Erza knew she was heading in the right direction when she began to come across parts of the tower that were in ruins.

"I have got to be getting close to catching up to him" Erza thought to herself.

However to her dismay she looked out the window and saw what she had no doubt was the Etherion Firing at the tower.

"NATSU!" Erza shouted as she charged up the stairs as the Etherion blast hit the tower blinding her with a bright light.

Erza closed her eyes to stop the blinding light and waited for the death and destruction she expected only for it to never come. She opened her eyes only to see that the tower had become a massive lacrima.

"The tower absorbed the magical energy of the Etherion" Erza said to herself in shock

She quickly regained her composure and charged up the last flight of stairs leading to the top of the tower.

After entering the top floor of the tower Erza noticed Jellal standing over an immobile Natsu.

"Natsu!" Erza shouted as she charged forward summoning one of her swords as she went forward.

"Hey Erza just in time to see me beat this jerk to a pulp" Natsu said despite the fact that he was currently unable to move due to Jellal's magical binding.

"Hello Erza so nice of you to join us." Jellal said looking over at her.

"Jellal what did you do to Natsu" Erza asked looking over at Natsu.

"Just figured it would be easier to sacrifice him if he couldn't move" Jellal answered.

"Well it didn't work" Natsu said as he suddenly used his flames to burn away the magic bindings.

Jellal looked over at Natsu in Surprise.

"I smelled that Erza was coming so I decided I would wait before I kicked your ass." Natsu said giving one of his signature grins in Erza's direction.

 **Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

 **Author**

 **I'll let you imagine the massive battle that occurs. Just think of Natsu's usual signature amount of destruction and place that destruction in the tower.**

 **Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

 **Erza**

Erza couldn't believe the massive amount of magic that Natsu displayed.

"Where could all of this magic have come from?" Erza Wondered.

"There's no way he had this kind of power before he was taken."

"I think it's probably best if we get going now" Natsu said as he struggled back to his feet.

"That fight took a lot out of him" She thought as she watched Natsu start to stand only to collapse and start to fall forward.

"Natsu!" She quickly rushed over and caught him before he hit the ground.

"Thank you Natsu, Thank you for ending my nightmare." She thought as she brought Natsu into a tight embrace.

As she started to help Natsu to his feet the tower began to break apart.

"Not good!' The tower can't keep containing the magical energy from the Etherion" She realized.

"Looks like I have to save the day one last time" Natsu said from beside her.

"What do you mean?" Erza asked looking over at Natsu as he walked away from her towards one of the towers walls.

"While we were waiting for you to show up Jellal told me that the magical energy from the Etherion needs to be fused with the body of a person with magical power on par with that of a wizard saint" Natsu told her.

"So if I allow the tower to use my body then I should be able to stop the tower from exploding." He continued as the tower began to absorb his body into itself.

"Natsu stop you don't need to sacrifice yourself." Erza cried as she tried to stop him from going further into the tower.

"Sure I do." Natsu responded. "What kind of person would I be if I just let the tower blow up and kills millions of people? He said giving Erza on of his signature smiles.

"Being part of Fairy Tail has always been a great experience for me" Natsu told her.

"After Igneel had left me I didn't have a family or friends for that matter to turn to until Fairy Tail entered my life.' So the least I can do in return for all you guys have done for me is stop this tower from exploding" Natsu finished as the tower completely absorbed him.

"Natsu come back her right now!" Erza cried as tears streamed down her face.

"Natsu don't leave me!" She cried as the tower was filled with a blinding light just as when the Etherion hit.

 **Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

 **Erza**

"Erza!"

Erza opened her eyes and began to look around to find herself on a beach. She Saw Gray and the others running towards her from across the beach and quickly began looking around for Natsu.

Natsu was nowhere to be seen.

"Erza where's Natsu?" Gray asked her as they got closer.

"He's gone" Erza spoke quietly.

"What?" Gray asked not quite hearing her.

"I said he's GONE!" Erza yelled at him as tears streamed down her eyes.

 **Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

 **Natsu**

"If this is Heaven then I want need to have a chat with those lying priests!" Natsu raged as he floated in a sea of darkness.

"You're not in heaven and you're not dead either idiot." A voice said from within the darkness.

"Huh?' If I'm not dead than where the hell am I?

"You're just unconscious and you are currently in your head.' Given your actions I can't say I'm surprised at how empty it is."

"Hey are you calling me an idiot?" Natsu raged at the voice.

"Considering that you almost got yourself killed I think you deserve to be called that." The voice mocked.

"If I'm in my head why the hell are you hear?"

"Ah a good question" the voice responded. "All you need to know is that I am you as much as you are me and now that I'm awake I intend on keeping you from doing things as stupid as what you just did.

"Ok so if you're going to be in my head can I at least know what to call you" Natsu asked still very confused.

"My name is E.N.D and I intend to help you protect your friends so long as you help me do what I need to do."

 **Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

 **Authors Note**

 **Well that's it for this chapter guys. I just want to take a moment to say thank you for reading my story and to say thank you to everyone who took time to give me a review. I know you guys are thinking it and yes I cut out most of Trinity Raven on purpose. This story is set to focus more so on Erza and Natsu so there wasn't much reason to keep all of them around so I just kept Ikaruga and got rid of Vidaldus the annoying owl since their characters give me a headache.**

 **Please review and thanks again for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note**

 **Hey guys sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter out. I could list a whole bunch of reasons but you're not here to read those. If you got the time take a look at the author's note at the bottom and let me know what ya want from this story. And I will try to incorporate fights into my story where needed despite how much I'm worried ill butcher them so when the fights do appear please don't be to harsh. Now with no further distractions let's get into this story!**

 **Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

 **NATSU**

Natsu slowly began to open his eyes as he began to hear waves hitting the shore. As he slowly began to stand up and started to look around he quickly discovered that he was on the beach just East of Akane Resort.

"Still can't believe I'm alive." Natsu said as he continued to look around.

"Well I did say that you were alive" E.N.D said from within his head.

"I know but it's still hard to believe, I mean I did get absorbed into the tower didn't I?"

"The answer to that question is yes and no"

"What the hell does that mean?!"

"You were absorbed by the tower but at the last minute someone swapped places with you and kicked you out of the tower." E.N.D explained.

"Who could have done that?"

"It doesn't matter anymore considering the fact that whoever did it is dead now."

"Hey someone just died for us so the least you could do is show some fucking respect." Natsu exclaimed.

"I have no reason to respect someone who threw their life away even if they saved us by doing so.' What's dead is dead and its best to let the dead rest."

"Whatever" Natsu responded not entirely happy with E.N.D's callous view on death.

"So I suppose we should go and let the others know I'm alive and well" Natsu said as he began to run in the direction of the resort.

"HOLD ON THERE!" E.N.D shouted in his head making Natsu's head hurt.

"Ow!' What was that for?" Natsu asked as he stopped running.

"I told you I would help you protect your friends so long as you help me do a few things that I need done." E.N.D said. "And before you reunite with your friends we need to go collect a special book that belongs to me."

"And why can't I see my friends before we do that?"

"Because from what I can tell from you memories there's a chance your friends will either want to come with you or won't let you go since you're recently back from the dead.

"What's wrong with them coming with me?" Natsu asked.

"Something tells me that it would be safer for everyone if it was just you." E.N.D said mysteriously

"Well I refuse to just go off leaving my friends to think that I'm dead." Natsu said out loud adamantly.

"Fine then how bout we make a compromise"

"Compro what?"

"COM-PRO-MISE it means we will make an agreement where we both get what we want." E.N.D explained irritated by Natsu's cluelessness.

"Ok so what are we going to do?"

"We can leave a sign that will tell your friends that you're still alive."

"What kind of sign?"

"If your friends are still at the resort then how bout we just leave your…Scarf in one of their rooms, yeah your scarf is the perfect thing to leave."

"WHAT NO WAY!" Natsu raged. "Why would I leave my scarf with them?"

"Your scarf is unique and they will know it was from you so if you leave it in one of their rooms they will know your still around." E.N.D said confidently.

"Won't they wonder why I didn't just say hello?"

"Of course they will but we can deal with that after we get my book."

"Why do you need this book anyways?"

"Once we have my book you will have access to my power that is still currently sealed away."

"What kind of power?"

"Put simply you should be able to defeat that redhead in a fight" E.N.D said knowing that it would win Natsu over.

"What for real?' I'm fired up now let's get going!" Natsu said as he began to start running in a random direction.

"We still need to leave the scarf" E.N.D reminded him.

"I know I know" Natsu said as he turned around and continued on his way to the resort already picking up one of his friends scents.

"So who you going to leave it with?"

 **Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

 **ERZA**

Just as she had been since they returned to Akane Resort two days ago Erza was lying in her bed with tears silently streaming down her face. She couldn't bring herself to face the others when all she could think about was Natsu as he allowed the tower to consume him so he could save her and everyone else from what would have been a terrible explosion. Gray and Lucy kept telling her that it wasn't her fault and Sho, Milliana, and Wallie constantly told her that if anything it was their fault that Natsu was dead.

But Erza wouldn't hear any of it.

"If I had been strong enough to tell everyone the truth about my past Natsu might still be alive" she thought sullenly.

The only who seemed to be taking his loss harder than her was Happy who spent most of his time crying in Lucy's lap. The poor Exceed had lost his father and it was tearing Erza apart to see him, in such a state. Though despite his pain he like everyone else continued to try convince her that Natsu's death was not her fault but that just made her guilt increase.

"Erza?" A voice spoke from behind her door.

"We've made preparations to leave for the guild tomorrow" Lucy said "I think it's best if we begin planning for the funeral as soon as possible."

"Thank you Lucy I'll be ready in the morning" Erza weakly responded.

She could hear Lucy slowly walk away to go back to her room.

As she began to fall asleep she heard a sound come from her room's balcony and when she looked over she saw something white laying on the ground.

She got off her bed and slowly began to make her way towards the object only to notice half way there that it was Natsu's scarf. She quickly ran over to it and fell to her knees as she picked it up with tears once again streaming down her cheeks in full force. "How did it get here?" Erza said out loud as she quickly ran to the edge of the balcony and franticly looked for a sign of how it got in her room.

"Natsu!" She called only to get no answer in return. "He's alive this must be a sign that he's still alive." Erza thought as she continued to search for him.

"But where is he?"

 **Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

 **NATSU**

"You are one heartless bastard" E.N.D said from within Natsu's head.

"Hey you the one who said I can't let them see me!" Natsu retorted as they continued to hide as Erza continued to look for him while calling out his name.

"I didn't think you would just drop the damn scarf right on her floor and leave I mean can't you hear the hope and pain in her voice?"

"Fine then how about we just go out say hello, I mean it's only Erza."

"Trust me if you let that girl see you she will beat you until you're an inch away from death." E.N.D said.

"Wait why would she do that?"

"This girl has just spent the last few days thinking you were dead" he said. "How do you think she will react if you show up to say hello then tell her that you have to leave for a while.

Natsu began to pale as he thought about the potential beating Erza would give him.

"Well I think it's time we get going" Natsu said as he quickly started to run away from the resort as fast as he could.

"Good idea.' I sense my book is North West of our current position so just head in that direction.' As we get closer its location will become clearer." E.N.D informed him.

 **Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

 **Three days later**

 **NATSU**

"You're positive that this is the fastest way to get to your book?" Natsu asked already starting to feel a little sick.

"I don't see what the big deal is" E.N.D responded. "From what I can tell from your memories these trains are a very efficient way to travel."

"No there not, they're nothing more than death traps" Natsu argued.

"Why do you hate these trains so much?"

"I have terrible motion sickness on trains and any other vehicle or mode of transportation" Natsu informed him. "I would think you could figure that out from my memories."

"Your memories are hazy at best, I usually just get the general idea of what their about.' And besides if it's such a big deal let me take control of your body and ill ride the train." E.N.D said as though it were the simplest thing in the world.

"Wait you can do that?" Natsu asked out loud making some of the people around him look at him strangely.

"Of course I can, all you need to do is relax and allow my spiritual presence take control to swap places with me."

"Wait this isn't some plot to steal my body is it?" Natsu asked suspiciously.

"Of course not you idiot" E.N.D responded indignantly. "Since I was the one that got sealed away you have majority control of the body and therefore can take control from me whenever you want." He continued.

"I still don't think I like the idea of giving you control of MY body."

"First off it's OUR body and its either we switch or you suffer from riding the train."

"No, no by all means you can deal with it." Natsu said hastily. "So how do we do this?"

"As I said earlier simply relax your body and take deep breaths" E.N.D instructed

Natsu did as he was told and after a while he felt like he was slowly being pulled away from his body and felt another presence step in from of him and take his spot.

"This feels really weird" Natsu said only to be startled by the fact that he said this in his head with while his body stayed silent.

"Know you know how it feels for me" E.N.D said through Natsu's mouth.

Natsu then felt his body begin to walk towards the train station as though it were on auto pilot.

"Now let's get going from what I can tell we need to take the train all the way to a town known as Luminas." E.N.D said as he got on the train.

(…. Five minutes after the train started moving)

"Oh man this is great!" Natsu said cheerfully from within his head "I don't feel a thing"

" . .Kid was all E.N.D could manage as he attempted to keep his stomach from releasing its contents.

"I can't believe this I finally get to move around in my body after centuries and I spend it SICK." E.N.D thought miserably.

"And we have to stay on this damn thing for FIVE HOURS!"

 **Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

 **ERZA**

Erza wasn't sure what she should be thinking. On one side the scarf was a sign that Natsu was alive so she should be happy. However if Natsu was indeed alive why had he not returned to them.

After spending the entire night unsuccessfully searching for him when the Scarf appeared in her hotel room she began to think she had imagined the scarfs appearance. However when she returned to her room the scarf was still there.

"I swear if he's alive I'm going to beat him to death when he finally shows his face around here."

Shortly after returning to Fairy Tail Erza had intended on leaving to go find Natsu however she was convinced to stay by the Master who stated that if Natsu is indeed alive then he will return when he is ready.

"Aw is poor Erza still crying over Natsu running away from her" An annoyingly familiar voice spoke from behind her spot at the bar.

"Go away Mira" Erza said calmly to the white haired blonde dressed up in a gothic style outfit.

"I can't say that I'm surprised" Mira Continued. "I mean it was only a matter of time until Natsu made a break for it.' Maybe when he returns he'll decide to better himself by joining up with me and Elfman" She teased.

"What was that?" Erza asked menacingly as her back tensed.

"Oh I'm sorry is the cow starting to go deaf?" Mira said as the rest of the guild quickly ran for cover to avoid getting caught in what was sure to become another battle between the Demon and the Knight of Fairy Tail.

"I understand that Mira's just trying to get Erza to stop thinking about Natsu but do they really need to destroy the whole guild?" Asked a terrified Lucy as she held up Happy as a shield to protect her from flying pieces of furniture.

 **Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

 **NATSU**

"I'm pretty sure we're lost" Natsu said as he marched through the forest onto a seemly deserted path.

"Relax kid we're really close to my book's location." E.N.D responded

"HALT!' For what reason do you enter the domain of the Dark Guild Tartarus?" A voice called out.

"Natsu looked ahead and saw a group of men in full plate armor carrying weapons.

"Tartarus huh" Natsu responded.

"They must be the ones who have my book." E.N.D said from within his mind. "Good thing their dark guild since you won't have any trouble killing them right?"

"Hold on there I don't plan on killing anyone" Natsu said shocked that E.N.D would suggest something like that.

""Fine can we at least beat them to a pulp then?" E.N.D asked hopefully.

"That I will agree to."

"You have ten seconds to tell us what you're doing here before we kill you kid. The guard said as he and his comrades approached Natsu.

"I'm going to take you guys out in one blow" Natsu said confidently.

In response the men broke out laughing "You got guts kid I'll give ya that" one of them said. "I can't wait to rip them out of ya."

" **FIRE DRAGON ROAR"** Natsu shouted as he blew a huge amount of fire at the Tartarus soldiers sending them flying before he jumped forward at another group of soldiers charging at him.

" **FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST"** Natsu shouted as he sent them flying along with the first group.

"I'm here for the book of E.N.D and I want it now!" Natsu demanded as he continued his rampage through the ever growing number of Tartarus soldiers.

 **Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

 **MARD GEER**

A muscular black haired man known as Mard Geer looked up in annoyance in the direction of the entrance to his Throne Room where he could hear frantic footsteps running in his direction.

Mard Geer was currently relaxing in his Throne Room with the Demon Gates of Tartarus assembled around him when a demon soldier came running frantically into the room.

"Mard Geer there's some Fire mage outside attacking our forces" the man wheezed as he tried to catch his breath.

"Someone is attacking us?" Seilah asked astonished that someone would be foolish enough to attack them alone.

"There's more" the man continued. "The mage is demanding that we hand over Master E.N.D's book." The man said surprising all of the demons inside the Throne Room.

"Seilah take Jackal and deal with this impotent human" Mard Geer ordered.

"Yes Mard Geer" They responded as they turned and left to deal with the human foolish enough to demand the book of their master only to stop dead in their tracks as the entrance to the Throne Room suddenly burst into flames as Natsu came charging in.

 **Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

 **NATSU**

"Wow it was easier to defeat those guys then I thought it would be." Natsu said to himself as he walked into the Throne Room scratching the back of his head.

"So this is the human causing all of the trouble?" Kyôka asked unimpressed as she looked at Natsu as he approached them.

"You bet and I'm ready beat up the rest of ya too!" Natsu declared as he looked over at the demons of Zereth.

"Natsu give me control of your body now" E.N.D said in a dead serious voice as he looked around at those in the room.

"What why?" Natsu asked.

"Just do it" E.N.D barked at him.

"Fine but if they attack I'm fighting them."

"Whatever just hurry" E.N.D said as he felt Natsu begin to give up control.

"What is it you want with the book of E.N.D human?" Mard Geer asked curiously.

"I'm here to take my book back."

"And what makes you think that our master's book belongs to you."

"It belongs to me because I am E.N.D" he said with a smirk on his face shocking everyone in the Throne Room.

"You really expect us to believe that?" a young looking man with a tail and what appeared to be dog ears asked angrily.

"No I don't' Jackal" E.N.D responded. "But there's no reason for you to believe me when there is a simple way for me to prove it to you."

"And how would that be?" a beautiful black haired woman with horns protruding from her head asked.

"The answer is simple Seilah, hand over the book to me and I will open it." E.N.D said surprising everyone.

"The magic seals placed on the book make it impossible to open" Mard Geer responded.

"Impossible for anyone other than myself or Zereth that is."

"You don't honestly think we will just hand over our master's book to you do you?" a masked horned woman responded.

"Please we all know you could stop me before I could even think of harming the book Kyôka, but if it will make you feel better how about we just have Seilah here command me to open the book?" He asked surprising the demons with the fact that he clearly knew who each of their names and what powers they possessed.

"I have no problem with that idea" Seilah responded.

E.N.D noticed the flicker of anger that appeared on Mard Geer's face but it was gone as soon as it appeared.

"Alright then just give me the command" E.N.D said.

"I command you to open the book of E.N.D" Seilah commanded using her power.

"With pleasure" E.N.D said as he willing went along with his body's movements as it automatically walked towards the book in Mard Geer's hand.

As he took the book from Mard Geer he took a step away from the demons in the room and placed both hands on the book. Taking a deep breath he opened the book with the magic seals providing zero resistance surprising everyone in the room.

As he stared at the magical symbols written on the book E.N.D felt a hot feeling suddenly spread throughout his body as though he were swimming in scolding hot water. The book suddenly burst into a dark energy and latched onto his body completely covering him causing the already hot feeling to multiply a hundred times as the energy was absorbed into his body causing his to cry out in pain.

"Holy fuck!" He exclaimed as the feeling began to recede followed by an intense rush of magical power.

"Natsu who was experiencing all of this alongside E.N.D suddenly found himself plunged into a sea of darkness.

"Don't worry kid" he heard E.N.D say from the darkness. "I'll give ya your body back soon but first I have to take care of some business then we'll find your friends." He heard the voice say as it drifted off leaving him alone in the darkness.

"That's much better" E.N.D said as he turned his attention to the shocked etherious in the room. As the dark energy began to dissipate the demons in the room noticed the two horns pultruding from his head and that he had grown a few inches taller.

"Now that I don't have to worry about the kid taking this body back or judging what I do I can deal with the rest of you as I see fit, though I suppose I'll be kind since you took such good care of my book." E.N.D said. "So do you all believe that I truly am E.N.D now?" he asked as black flames began to dance around him.

"I for one definitely have no doubts about who you are" Seilah said as she walked up to E.N.D.

"Good answer Seilah I'll definitely keep you alive if I decide to kill some of you.

"What reason could you have to want us dead?" Kyôka asked.

"For one Mard Geer used my name to assemble all of you without my permission" E.N.D said. "Mard Geer you need to answer for your crime of using my good name as a way for you take control of the etherious."

"All I've done was for the purpose of insuring your rise to power master E.N.D" Mard Geer said more than a little nervous about the amount of power emanating from E.N.D.

"I don't care about your reasoning for using my name Mard.' Though seeing as you have yet to endanger my plans I'll save killing you for later.' For now all of you need to decide who you will serve.' Will you serve Mard Geer as you have been doing or will you serve me?"

"Why not take control of Tartarus?" Kyôka asked.

"Because I can tell by the looks of your army that you have been turning humans into lesser demon and that is something I want no part of.' "You see I think this time I'll try befriending humans to help achieve my goals."

"And what exactly are your goals?" Mard Geer asked curiously.

"I hardly have time to explain myself to you Mard Geer.' All that matters is that all of you need to decide if you will stay with Mard Geer and continue with what you're doing or will you go with me and try befriending humans instead of killing them for once."

"I always believed I was serving you but after hearing how you feel about humans I find the idea of serving you repulsive." A tall pale demon in a checkered robe responded with many of the other demons agreeing with his sentiment.

"It would seem that no one wishes to serve you and your pro human ideal E.N.D" Mard Geer said with a smug smile on his face.

"Can't say I'm too surprised." E.N.D responded. "Well then I suppose I should get going." E.N.D said as he started to walk away.

"What makes you think we'll just let you leave here?" Jackal asked menacingly as he took a step towards E.N.D.

"The fact that any of you that even think of attacking me will be dead before you get close to me." He responded without pausing as he walked out of the room.

 **Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

 **Author's Note**

 **Well that's it for this chapter folks. Hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

 **Please leave merciful reviews.**

 **Also I know I posted the story as an Erza x Natsu story but I want some feedback as to whether or not you want anyone else added as a potential love interest or if we should just keep it as a Natsu x Erza.**

 **Might add some interesting situations with Seilah or Mira and E.N.D but I want to hear from you guys what you want to read. Anyways thanks for reading.**


End file.
